


All I Need

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Red War, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: It's the middle of the night, and doubts are pulling at Nelan. Luckily, her Ghost, Ivo, is there to help.





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Suitcase, by Sia (title also from the same song).

After the war, Nelan had found a new spot to observe the City; a corner in the courtyard she could go hide away in and watch the City bellow. She could still see the Traveler from her new hiding spot; fractured, but alive.

The war was over now and though there is peace once again, the whole ordeal has left Nelan tired and worn. She should feel relieved, and she does, truly, but her current state is more of a burned out one… which is why she is out in the courtyard in the middle of the night, hiding away in her usual spot.

Nelan sits with her back to a wall, her knees drawn to her chest. Her cloak, one that once belonged to a friend and now battered from battle, is thrown over her shoulders, but the hood is up. Her eyes observe the lights below, telling her once more the City is alive. It’s a welcome sight after all that had happened before. The repairs and reconstruction was still ongoing, but there was relative peace again.

And there in the middle of it all was the Traveler; one of the only constants in her life.

Well, that and her Ghost, Ivo, who decided to appear before her.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked.

Nelan gave a shrug. “You could say that.”

“There’s something on your mind, isn’t there?”

She glanced up at him. “What makes you say that?”

“It’s ether that or you’re going through another one of your bouts of not being able to sleep well for three days and then falling asleep in the middle of the courtyard. A combination of the two isn’t out of the question. In ether case- the short answer is neural symbiosis, although that doesn’t mean I can read your thoughts. You’d be surprised how little I understand what you’re thinking half the time. I can still feel your tiredness, however, and that you’re bothered by something.”

“You worry too much.” She muttered, looking away.

“Guardian- Nelan, please talk to me...”

Nelan was quiet, tapping her fingers on her knee. She waited for a “you know you can tell me anything”, but one never came. Ivo was silently, and patiently waiting. For all his talkative and optimistic and sometimes sassy attitude, Ivo was a patient Ghost… or at least he was with her.

And she could tell by the tone of his voice he was genuinely concerned. He wanted to help.

“A lot’s happened.” Nelan finally said, looking back to Ivo. “I certainty feel like a lot’s happened.”

“Well… We did just win a war; took back the City as well as our home.”

“We did, and I’m happy about that, really I am. They caused such a mess though and it seems like this whole war has caused all these other problems to pop up and it’s clear it’s not all over- there is a giant planet-eating ship in the orbit of Nessus! For Traveler’s sake, I’m just one Guardian! I wish things would just stop for five damn minutes!"

At this point, Nelan had withdrawn and hid her face away.

“I-I want to help, but… but what if I… what if I’m not strong enough...”

There was silence… and then a noise came from her Ghost; he sounded sad.

“You feel as if you’re being pulled in ten different directions. You’re feeling burned out. You’re having doubts about yourself. Oh, Nelan...”

She felt something nudge against her head; Ivo. Nelan decided to look up, seeing Ivo hovering very close to her. He didn’t have a face, so she couldn’t read any expression. Any indicators were usually present in ether in his voice or by the electronic sounds he made.

“You know...” Ivo started. “I hate to see you in pain like this. I know you’re not suffering physically, but...”

Somehow, Nelan knew exactly what he meant. Her Ghost held her high in importance, though she supposed that was common with Ghosts.

“Look; we don’t need to tackle everything all at once, and you don’t have to shoulder things alone. And, Nelan- I know you. You did a lot during the war and I’m proud of you for that. I’m proud of how far you’ve come since I found you. You’re an amazing Guardian, and you do as much as you can every day. You never quit, and that’s just one of the things I love about you. I know I can’t automatically convince you, but that’s just what I think. Don’t tell the other Ghosts, but I’m pretty sure I found the best Guardian.”

That last sentence forced a smile to Nelan’s lips. Ivo always seemed to know what to say in these situations.

“You’re so kind… How do you put up with me?” Nelan asks, half joking.

“Because you’re my Guardian.” He answered. “I- At times like this-” He stopped, seeming to consider his words. “Okay, before I say this, just know I’m perfectly happy with how I am now and I would not change that.”

“Ivo.”

“Right; rambling. At times like this, when you get like this, I… I kind of wish I had a physical body; if only so I could hold you and hug your worries away. Put a hand to your face to let you know I’m here. Maybe… kiss your forehead and tell you everything’s okay.”

“Do you really think that sometimes?”

“Sometimes, but I don’t think much of it. My point is I see you are restless, and that might just be because you’re a Hunter, but I’ll do what I can to help you. I want to help you in any way I can. We’re in this together; always.”

Nelan, nearly quiet during this exchange, considers Ivo’s words. Then she reaches a hand up and places it against his shell. Ivo angles his body into her touch. She can feel a warmth against her hand, radiating down her arm and settling in her chest. She knows this; he’s sharing his Light with her and hers is resonating with it as a result. It’s a warm, golden harmony.

“You are enough.” Nelan says. “You’ve always been enough for me. Thank you, Ivo.”

He makes a pleased sound. “I… I love you, Guardian.”

“I know.”

She sits there like this for a few minutes, Ivo still angled against her open palm. After a time, Nelan finally speaks again.

“Hey… You wanna get out of here?”

 

* * *

 

It’s night in the EDZ, and she’s racing under moonlight along the shore. Ivo has the nightvision up in her helmet so she doesn’t accidentally drive into another ravine like the first time she had piloted a Sparrow (that had been her first official death after her resurrection). He also has the radar up in case of certain unpleasant things were lurking in the night, but she’s not so much paying attention.

She’s smiling, laughing at times as the Sparrow zips over the water. She turns onto an old path that used to be some kind of road and she feels free. It’s one of the first moments of downtime she’s had since the war ended.

Yes, it’s the middle of the night, but she’s a Hunter. The wilds were always a comfort. She’s having a good time out here, with her Ghost at her side, and she feels free. Yes, there's much to do, but Ivo was right. They'd take it one step at a time. Although the ship above Nessus was a big concern that Nelan was going to be investigating as soon as possible, tonight she was free. She was free and roaming about the wilds with her constant companion.

With Ivo by her side- really, she has everything she needs.

That’s all she needs.


End file.
